Nonsense
by C.Majalis
Summary: She was a human; he was a demon. Her servitude to him was bound to end at her death. Just because she joined with the demon on earth, doesn't mean she is bound to join him in hell. *sequel posted*


**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN.**

**Summary: Drabble: She was a human, he was a demon. Her servitude to him was bound to end at her death. Just because she joined his side on earth, doesn't mean she is going be his in hell.**

**Setting: Post-manga epilogue, kinda NeuroXYako**

**Note: Re-vamped and edited now that I'm rested, fed, and unstressed! Also, for those who want a second chapter, a sequel is in the works! It'll either be titled "Eternal Damnation" or "Damned" so please be on the look-out for it! (^0^)/ 3**

* * *

><p>Katsuragi Yako looked left, then right, and finally up before she plopped onto her butt and released a grand sigh. The blackness surrounding her was silent and there was no light, no end to it from what she could see. She tried to remember the last thing she did before she magically blinked herself into this world of nothingness. She remembered working a case with Neuro and they had a lead. She opened a door for them to investigate the basement of their suspect, there was a loud bang of a gun going off, and then she just opened her eyes to see this all-consuming darkness.<p>

"Where am I?"

"You don't know, louse?"

Yako quickly turned around to see the frowning face of Neuro. He seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. After the initial shock passed, she noticed his odd frown. It looked impatient and spoke of a kind of disappointment that was not aimed towards her. It was a suspicious change from his usual mocking grin or deceivingly innocent smile.

She looked up to the demon, "Neuro, what is this place? Did that room bring us to another world?" A stray thought of Sicks invaded her mind. _He_ would be able to pull something like this off. But she shook her head quickly, trying to get the blood back in her suddenly pale face. Sicks was dead; Neuro killed him years ago, end of story. She looked around again and then back at him, "What happened?"

"You died, Katsuragi Yako."

The voice was soft and deep, Neuro's lips pulled back into a snarl as he wrapped his arms around Yako's waist from behind. "She's not dead _yet_." He growled. His horns slowly began to spiral up from his beneath his hair.

Yako paid no attention to his slow transformation. She stood horrified in the demon's arms, staring at the man clad in an outfit that looked similar to Neuro's but in lighter tones. A periwinkle suit, golden yellow neck scarf, white gloves, and white leather shoes which all wonderfully complimented the man himself who was as beautiful as the Greek statues she'd seen on her travels. He was pale perfection with a sharp face, pacified by the inviting smile aimed at her. At the sound of Neuro's voice however, his smooth features twisted with disgust. "Dead now or later, she is _bound_ to come with me in the end, daemon."

"I-I'm… dead?" Yako choked out.

The beautiful man regained his smile and looked to her, ignoring Neuro and giving a small sigh through his nose, "Not yet childe, though you _are_ teetering on the edge of mortality." His smile brightened, showing off his perfectly white and straight teeth, and somehow it lighted up the space around him, "But when it _is_ your time, worry not! You are bound for Paradise Katsuragi Yako!" His arms splayed wide and his clear blue eyes twinkled kindly at her.

"She's _mine_!" Neuro snarled. His arms tightened around Yako and she could hear her ribs creak and her spine crack from his hold. His claws seemed to have pierced through his gloves as she felt something sharp prickling into the flesh of her stomach through her pink blouse.

The man smirked at the demon, "For now…. She is neither a worshipper nor follower of Satan. She sympathizes and helps those who need her expertise and brings the Lord's justice to the criminals by doing what you never could daemon." His eyes shifted between Neuro and Yako, "She showed criminals the errors of their ways, touching their black hearts. She showed them the pathway back to the light by allowing them the virtue brought about through guilt." He took an offending step towards the two. "Something _you_, would never be able to do _daemon_." His voice sounded mocking as though he somehow knew Neuro's weakness with handling human emotions.

That terrified Yako.

"How do you know all this? Who are you?" Yako cried. The blood had all but drained from her face as the mysterious man revealed the extent of his knowledge about her and Neuro.

The beautiful man's face fell into a quick look of confusion before his placid smile came back to beam at her, "Why, I am but a humble messenger of the Lord, graced with the name Gabriel." At his name, Yako could feel Neuro squeezing the breath from her in order to keep her closer to him. "The Father knows of all your good deeds and has spread news of you around our dwellings. We are eagerly waiting for your arrival with open arms!" On cue, snow white wings sprouted from the beautiful man's back. "Your place is among us childe, do not let this… _thing_, trick you into thinking otherwise."

"An angel?" She trembled. Instead of feeling astonished like any other _normal_ human, Katsuragi Yako felt further horrified and curled her fingers into Neuro's suit sleeves. She stored her reaction away silently in her mind, reminding herself to analyze it later when she wouldn't be on the verge of death and being solicited by an angel.

"She's staying with me, you damned angel." Neuro snapped. "She may not be a pawn of the underworld, but she is _my_ slave. _My_ servant. MINE!" His green eyes glowed ferociously and his features began to sharpen in a birdlike manner, but he seemed to be controlling at least the appearance of his human face in all his rage.

Yako had never been this close to him while he was this angry. The intensity of his rage echoed through her body and caused her to shake like a little toy dog. Despite this, she never took her eyes off of the angel, fearing that he would whisk her away if she did.

Neuro looked down at the shaking human in his arms, "Louse!" when she didn't respond, he spun her around in his arms until her face was pressed tightly into his neck scarf. "Don't you dare ignore me, Louse!" He called for her again. The small woman craned her head up to look at him, trembling and pale. "I am your master! I was since the day I met you, and I will be for all eternity!" His eyes widened in a terrifying manner, "I will _never_ set your free!" At that Neuro bit his tongue sharply and held Yako's jaw open in a bruising grip.

"Stop, daemon!"

"Wha-?"

Yako's question was muffled as Neuro crushed her lips with his own, shoving his tongue into her mouth and allowing his demonic blood to drip down her throat. There was no love or affection, just the pure passion to claim….

To brand.

At the taste of blood, Yako began to squirm and tried to free her mouth but was rewarded with failure and an even more painful grip on her chin. His blood tasted just as metallic as the blood she sucked from her paper cuts; but it blazed a path down her throat, hotter than the time when she accidentally mistook a bottle of hot sauce for an exotic juice.

When Neuro was finally satisfied with how much blood his servant had ingested, he released her, letting her crumple to the ground. He stepped back, the triumphant leer he usually reserved for mysteries was painted on his face as he watched Yako hack and cough up whatever blood she didn't finish swallowing. His eyes no longer boiled with hate and rage but simmered with contentment as he watched the angel run towards Yako.

"Neuro what…?" Yako felt dizzy and hot. The air around her felt sultry and suffocating and she every move she made felt heavily weighed down. "Neur-" her questioning was cut off as she fainted, red-cheeked and panting.

The angel crouched down and looked over her worriedly. He tried to touch her face but a shield of black energy domed around her, shocking his long fingers with its crackling green and purple bolts. "Foul daemon! You have damned this girl to eternal life sealed in human flesh!" Gabriel looked up to Neuro's smug nonchalance as his demonic transformation reversed. The demon's casualness made him smirk, a cold bead of sweat rolled down his temple, "Her soul must be much more precious than we thought if you are willing to seal her to your side for all eternity."

Neuro shrugged and grinned cheerfully as he smoothed out his clothes, "I've invested so much time and effort into this ragged old dust cloth, polishing her with a silk cloth for so many years…. It would be a great shame to lose her to something as _petty_ as Paradise." He began to look at his fingers disinterestedly and repaired the holes that his claws had poked into his glove's fingertips in his fury.

Gabriel stood up and jumped into the air, his beautiful white wings beating rhythmically to keep him a flight, "You will pay daemon; we _will_ have Katsuragi Yako. The Lord would _never_ allow one of his most deserving children to suffer any more than he or she should." His blue eyes narrowed as he passed a forewarning to Neuro. "_He_ will deliver her from you, and you _will_ suffer for your trespasses against her, daemon. She belongs with us!" He gave one more sorrowful glance at the unconscious Yako and flew away in a whirlwind of snow white feathers.

Neuro, fully satisfied but still thoroughly annoyed went back to Yako and pulled her up by her collar. He gave his right knuckles a quick crack and proceeded to slap and backhand her cheeks with quick procession, all the while donning his deceivingly innocent smile. "Sensei~~! Wake up!"

* * *

><p>Yako's eyes snapped open from the pain, "YEOW-!"<p>

Neuro grinned cruelly "Oh joy, you've awakened!" He released her collar and clutched her head, giving it a good 180° twist, "You fell into a trap, foolish servant. The mystery disappeared while you were luxuriously napping in the middle of our case!" He let go of her skull and began to pull her cheeks farther than the elasticity of her skin should allow, "How will you compensate for my lost meal, louse?"

"OWSH! Ahm shawwy, Nuuro!" Her legs flailing in the air from the pain of being suspended by her stretched cheeks.

At the unexpected release of her face, however, Yako fell to the ground and onto her butt. One hand rubbed her sore face while the other rubbed her now-sore bottom. She looked at Neuro, confused by his mercy. His face was set seriously as he stared at her with unreadable green eyes. "You need to be more alert, worm."

"Yeah… Sorry…"

Neuro rolled his shoulders, weary from his argument with Gabriel and looked around. The near-empty basement was rigged with nothing more than a simple pulley-trap. Clear fishing wire pulled back on the trigger of the prepared and propped up shotgun when Yako opened the door. The demon silently cursed himself for not foreseeing such a foolish entrapment and allowing it to strike Yako. His unusual carelessness had almost gotten his servant killed, had he not tripped her at the last second and began healing her after she was hit. The offending bullet currently sat in his breast pocket, waiting for him to use it so he could trace it back to its owner. He already made plans to track the fool later without Yako so he could exact a proper punishment befitting the personal crime of hurting what was _his_.

Of course this could possibly cause the mystery to disappear, but Neuro reasoned that it would be a worthwhile loss; so long as the man lives in torment for the rest of his mortal life. Feeling a bit better with such positive thoughts in mind, Neuro began to ponder how filling the mystery he was throwing away would be until he spotted Yako picking up a long, snow-white feather.

"Hmm… this looks familiar somehow…" Yako rubbed her chin. The feather was long and silky. It didn't belong in the basement they were in and for some reason it reminded her of fighting in the dark and crushing pain. It made her realize the taste of blood in her mouth, but maybe it was just because Neuro got too excited in waking her up…. She was surprised when said demon plucked the feather from between her fingers and, with a grimace, turned the plume to white ash in his gloved hand. His eyes glowed with a quiet anger she'd only seen when he was facing Sicks.

"Do not trouble yourself with the trivial, louse. You should be looking for my next meal."

"Right, sorry!" Yako quickly stood up and ran out the door.

Neuro watched indifferently as she left, looking at the white ash in his hand he remembered Gabriel's words. _"She belongs with us!"_

He dusted off his hands and stuffed his gloves into his pockets. He followed after Yako's general direction and out of the building. "_My_ servant… an _angel_?" His swirling green eyes peered up at the blue sky that was all too reminiscent of a certain annoying angel's too blue eyes. "One of _you_?" He grinned in a feral way, showing off the rows of his shark-like teeth in all their razor-sharp fierceness.

"Nonsense!"


End file.
